


sweet serial killer (love you just a little too much)

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke kills Seth Branson that night, and the only one she can turn to is Gustavo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet serial killer (love you just a little too much)

Brooke comes to him, all bloody and broken inside. When she had knocked on his door he had opened it only to look at her in awe. He lets her in, into his heart as well. He wants to say something. Wants to take her in his arms and let her cry. Wants to push her away. He doesn't even know what he wants himself.

She looks awkward against the harsh light of the fluorescent overhead. Something about her makes him want to scream in agony and pleasure. 

He doesn't do anything.

"I killed him," She states simply, but there's a tremor in her voice. "I killed Seth."

Gustavo waits for her to go on and she does.

"I took the scissors and I stabbed him over and over again. Gustavo-" She takes a step toward him and he finds himself inching closer. Dear Lord, he's going to hell. "I liked it." 

What do you say to a thing like that? He’s so tempted to just throw her to the wolves. To forget she came here and that he welcomed it. “Brooke, it’s okay. Come here.” So he does take her into his arms and lets her cry. She’s sobbing into his shirt, and there’s blood all over it and all over his hands and he thinks he’s crying as well.

What is he to do?

***

A month later and the town is in agony. Oh, sweet agony. Gustavo stands and watches as Brooke stabs and stabs and stabs. He’s ashamed to say how beautiful she looks in that moment. Even more ashamed that he wishes he has the guts to do the same as her.

She brushes her hair back and there’s red streaks in it. He’ll have to wash them out later tonight as they shower. 

“Do you want to try?” She asks, handing the knife hilt-first to him. He shakes his head sheepishly and she giggles. “Suit yourself.”

He had wanted to take it so badly that there’s blood on his hands from how much he had dug his nails into his palms.

He had wanted to take it.

***

“I love you,” Gustavo tells her as they’re laying on his bed. He’s playing with a lock of Brooke’s hair and he can’t help flashing his eyes down at her hands every so often. When she turns towards him, he pretends he was never looking at them. 

“I love you too,” She says softly and moves in closer, then there’s blood on his shirt.

There’s blood on his shirt…

Why would there be blood?

She’s straddling his legs and there’s a knife in her hand and there’s blood all over his shirt. God, he’s screaming...

He wakes up to a knock on his door and he opens it to find Brooke. 

“Seth wasn’t the one to kill Jake. I did exactly as you told me to. I kicked ass!” She smiles and Gustavo is staring at his bed. There’s nothing there.

“I-” Could it all have been a dream? 

“Stavo, what’s wrong?” She waves a hand in front of his face, but he’s still staring at his bed. When he turns back to look at her, she’s covered in blood.

He gasps and falls back onto the ground. Blood drips off of her as she comes closer. She’s slipping in it. “What’s wrong, Stavo?”

He screams again. Why is he always screaming?

And then he wakes up in his bed, Brooke nestled in his arms. She wriggles against him and turns her head to look at him. “Is everything okay?”

“I-” He’s breathing so hard. “I want to kill someone.” 

He can feel Brooke’s smile as she presses a kiss against his shoulder. “Tomorrow, babe. Now sleep.”

So he does, and his dreams are full of blood and screams.


End file.
